User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Weh http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:48-V trying hack my account and trying ban me That is because you and him are the same person. Now bugger off. We're not going to believe a sockpuppet of yours is trying to hack your account. 16:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ooh. Yer gonna need a bottle of cold water for that burn. 20:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) If I had a Slowpoke image, I would use it, Hydron. 20:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) DID YE KNOW HITLER WAS DEFEATED? 23:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Doris Hi, may I just ask why you keep deleting Caillou's mother's article? Why? What is wrong with it? Please reply, and please try to be respectful in your answer. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 21:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid Thunder, I know you're online right now. Please don't ignore me. Tell me why you deleted my article twice. It's not fair if there is no reason why. Please tell me. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see your original post. The reason as to why I'm deleting it is because it's far too stubby. There's a stub, which is missing a fair bit, and then there's a stubby stub, which has barely anything to it. You're missing the infobox image, gameplay section and all that stuff. All I seem to see is an infobox with a download link in it, and a couple of lines of text. 22:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plz don't keel me. Plasmoid I just realized you were my 2nd fav Mugen player. I will not announce the first because it will hurt. Also after reading your goal I have officialy decided to help you with the pokemon section of the wiki. Also I want to explain a crash in the website recently. I couldn't get on your talk page to post this note and forgot about it. Sorry for whatever I did to deserve this and no respect either (to me at least). Anyway what do you think I should put as my new random video instead of the philly cheessestake shuffle? Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Wat? I genuinely have no idea what you're on about. 22:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 20:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC)the video on my profile, I thought you knew that. Wait a sec you're NOT going to punish me for liking another mugenite other than you?!! Why should I? If I was such an egotistical control freak, I wouldn't be an admin here, now would I? 12:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ha Ha! your good. Just testing you for being a control freak. Now I know your an Admin. You also rightfully deserve your first place ranking. Oh and Let me take care of that Gengar page for you I'm workin on a char that is devolution of him but can evolve into him during the second round. I hope this clears up anything I ever did wrong to you or anyone on this community. And if anyone says i'm trying to sweet talk you I'll just say "Well at least I'm helping him" In other news I learnt a new type of coding format and I still don't know how to get moving chars there. I added to the Charizard section of the wiki. This will be nothing compared to what I do next. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Death Threats!? So yeah, some wikia contributor thought it was a good idea to send a death threat to me, so I decided to mark them for ban. Can ya deal with the problem, Plas? 15:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with. He won't be able to bug you or anyone else. 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) wow. this is probably the only wiki that i have come across that has so many death threats. you would think a wiki like this could have some crazy rednecks threating each other. but no, apparently its this mugen community.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 19:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Good job Dylan lets jope this neva happens again. To anyone on this wiki.Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Pics 'n' Stuff I put up some pictures on my Yun page, can you please remove that bannder? Legorulez49 (talk) 20:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Put another one in its place. 21:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) More Pics 'n' Stuff Hey, Plasmoid! How i can add photos for the Chars? Tips - Artwork from Daniel, Oficial artwork from Poisonberry..... Please help Me! There's a few ways to upload a photo and then add it to an article. The easiest way being "Add features and media -> Photo" when you're actually editing an article, or click the "Contribute" button and select "Add a Photo". If you use the latter method, you can add the file to an article by typing . 09:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) NSFW Template I was thinking of the NSFW template and I was wondering if users are allowed to make articles of the Hentai works as long as they don't upload the vulgar images or videos and the article starts with the NSFW template. If so I think the rules may be altered. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't'' really'' agree with the template itself, but I guess it's just used for characters that have NSFW sprites (for compatibility) and not full-on hentai stuff like Slime Plus or whatever. We're not listing those. 10:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Is actually attention seeking Okay, not to be an attention seeker but I really want you to look at my latest blog post, please?Legorulez49 (talk) 03:33, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I meant like I wanted you to look at my blog post to see if anybody could help me with the problem I'm having.Legorulez49 (talk) 00:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I took a look at the blog yesterday. I haven't a clue what's up because I haven't encountered that problem before. 11:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) A hide feature for templates http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Turner If you go to the bottom of this page there is a Characters in Redemption template. It is currently hidden, but can be shown by clicking "show" on the template. I think we should implement this for our series templates, because some of them, like the Nintendo template are WAY to big. Thanks. 10:58, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I know. I've been trying to find a way to do that for quite a while, but with limited success (installing additional MediaWiki scripts is impossible). Perhaps I should look into it again. 11:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Scrap that. Got it working now! It just doesn't show up when you're editing the template. 12:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Nice. Could you tell me how to code the feature into templates? 12:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Add this before the style tags: class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" I'd advise looking at the Nintendo template if you're still unsure ;) 12:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. I appreciate it. :) 12:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Random question Do you think I make too many cheap edits...? Should I cut down and try and make more balanced? 22:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm biased, I personally don't think they count as real characters, but not, it's not you, it's Josh. He just takes several characters and pastes cheap code into them. 22:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) So you don't care if I continue to make these edits and publish them here? 22:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd wait for a while before adding them to articles and whatnot. 23:49, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Brobots Would you think it would be reasonable to put male robots in the "Males" category?Legorulez49 (talk) 20:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Why wouldn't it be? 21:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Becuase Dylanis doesn't think they should qualify as males and he keeps removing them from the robot master pages, please talk to him about it because it's really pissing me off.Legorulez49 (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2014 (UTC) To be fair, robots aren't really classed as male or female, as they only have the typical personality of whichever gender, though IIRC, aren't the robots in Mega Man supposed to be pretty much human? Either way, with the suffix "Man" planted on their names, I'm pretty sure we can assume they're classed as male. 22:12, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Confusion I don't get what situation you didn't care about. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S Dylan will never read The_None's counter-arguments unless you respond to them. This whole situation regarding our "MFG overlords". I've lost interest. The only reason they want to change this place rather than make a new wiki is because it's popular. It's not like we wouldn't make it apparent that there's another wiki. 08:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) F-Zero Rainbow Road I heard there's a Rainbow Road in F-Zero. Do I have to make another article, or just add the stage to the existing article? 13:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) The Rainbow Road from F-Zero X is based on Mario Kart 64's, so add it to the Rainbow Road article ;) 13:57, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Would that mean I need to add Category:F-Zero Stages to the article? 14:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 15:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Colored user names? LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC)How did you get yellow words on your user name? I'm just wondering.LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) By being cool. I asked if any admins and chat mods wanted their usernames to be in a specific colour as to differenciate them from other users. Why? Because then new users know who to turn to if they have a question :) 21:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Oh okay and a another thing I found a FAKE User of you by mistakenly misspelling Plasmoid:http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:PlasmiodThunder[[User:LuigiTheYoshi11|LuigiTheYoshi11]] (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh darn I apologize for adding this photo to the gallery: File:F u.gif. I don't find it exactly benefitial and I don't want it shoved up my face. 03:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Right... do you want me to delete it or something? 15:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) All the Soul Eater Character Files are Deleted Should we label that on those pages? KariKari32 (talk) 02:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much all of Mamaluigi339's characters have gone offline for some reason or another, but yes, we need to notify people that new links need to be added. 12:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) There is a Linux character for M.U.G.E.N You know PlasmoidThunder, there is in evidence of an Linux character for M.U.G.E.N. He was created by Sir Tigol & Lord Paul, you could go and check him out on this website and put him on to this wiki. 10:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes mugenfan6 was terminated due to repeated or severe violations of our Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement. he dis not close his account, he made persinal attacks.Imomj1 (talk) 14:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC) What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge? 14:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Which one, the first one or the Wlanman one? 14:43, April 9, 2014 (UTC) the first Imomj1 (talk) 14:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Donesies. 14:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) hey old man...i mean boss dude. Can you add Tears of Solitude (i just posted a topic on MFFA about it under edits) on the MFFA pokemon collection? 00:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course. 09:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Plans for an Chuck Norris edit Could you also make an invicible Chuck Norris that cannot crash Mugen and will also be an edit of invicible Chuck Norris that can defeat Gaelik's Version, L-Kill, cheap Ronald edits, Killer edits and other cheap characters. -- 14:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)# I think you're mistaking me for someone else. 15:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh right. 20:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Apocalypse is falling to pieces I have a question/problem. . .I am working on the Apocalypse page: the "giant boss-like character" versions do not work well in fighter factory for the purpose of exporting animations. The authors, in both cases, sprited apocalypse in pieces. So, it looks to be impossible for me to export it from fighter factory alone. I am using ultimate with 3.0 extracted into it. Am I missing something, or should I find a still frame somewhere? MDF infin (talk) 04:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) There's two types of character we really can't seem to make movelists, etc. for: Apocalypse-sized characters/characters that are split into individual pieces and uber cheap characters "cheapies". While it is completely possible to make animations for the split characters through a complicated method of taking the sprites from Fighter Factory and piecing them together manually in something like Photoshop or GIMP (which I did once or twice), it's incredibly time-consuming. If someone wants to do this, however, that'd be awesome. The cheapies have several thousand (slight exaggeration) effects and "attacks" with various different properties. I personally don't count them as real characters because they're mostly AI controlled and not beatable through normal means. 09:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) One more piece of the arguement There is an alternate version of Mugen that reads stages as characters so they can count as characters to some members of the cheapo war. Jenngra505 (talk) 23:58, April 18, 2014 (UTC)